The Dragon Reborn/Chapter 5
Perrin awakens to discover the camp under attack by Trollocs and Myrddraal. Lan comes out of his cabin alerting the Shienarans of the assault. Perrin chastises himself for not letting the wolves' warnings of "Twisted Ones" enter into his consciousness fully but quickly grabs his axe and becomes one with the pack of wolves entering the fray. He rushes to save Leya from her predicted fate, killing all Trollocs in his path. At the last moment Perrin rushes and ensues in a struggle with a Trolloc—receiving a wound and bruised shoulders in the process of being bitten—but manages to defeat the Trolloc by impaling it in the back of the skull with the spike of his axe. Leya, rather than being grateful for Perrin saving her life, gives him a look that resembles pity. A Myrddraal descends from the roofing of the hut and keeps Perrin frozen in place, leisurely walking towards him. Leya attempts to tackle the Myrddraal from behind despite Perrin's protests and is killed with an almost casual backhand blow by the Myrddraal without even turning away from Perrin. Perrin is consumed with rage, merging his consciousness with that of the wolves, and deals a blow to the back of the Myrddraal's knee and then deals a death blow to its skull. Perrin goes on a rampage, slaughtering the Trollocs heedless of hurt and fatigue until the battle is concluded. He noticed outside of his consciousness that too many Shienarans were down but realizes the gravity of the situation is that there were less Shienarans able to stand than not. And the ground is soaked with the blood of dead Trollocs, wolves, and Shienarans. Lan compliments Perrin's fighting skills and he sees the Shienarans staring at him. Without knowing it Perrin had howled over the death of all but one pack member that took down a fleeing Myrddraal. Masema says the wolves fighting for the Lord Dragon is a sign that they should go forth to make others join but Uno says they will stay until the Lord Dragon tells them to go. Moiraine heals Perrin's injuries among many others, and when Rand comes to her with the wound from his fight against Ba'alzamon in Falme which is reopened. She faints from exhaustion and Lan carries her to her cabin. Rand vents his frustration by telling Perrin that all he had managed to do during the raid was set a few trees on fire; while everyone else was fighting the Trollocs, Rand was fighting against saidin to keep it from burning himself up or using it to destroy the Trollocs but in turn bring the entire mountain down upon them. Perrin attempts to reassure Rand that they were fine without his help to no avail. Perrin also has his own regrets for not opening himself to the wolves, which might have provided more warning for the camp. Rand walks away to fume by himself. Characters * Perrin * Moiraine * Lan * Leya * Min * Loial * Masema * Uno * Rand * Morning Mist (wolf) Referenced * Lews Therin Places * Mountains of Mist Referenced * Andor * Manetheren * Shayol Ghul